stable grounded individuals
by wordbends
Summary: Things warp when the time stream bends in on itself. — AU; full cast.
1. nonsense from the other side of the veil

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: B, because she seems to think I'm funny. also because I love her.  
><strong>notes<strong>: inspired by kelly1412's _Firebending with Azula_ on DeviantArt. AHHHHH, I'M SO SORRY I AM A HUGE IDIOT. I'M SORRY. /gross sobbing

**title**: nonsense from the other side of the veil  
><strong>summary<strong>: The Avatar is bad at respect, but the Fire Princess is worse. — Korra, Azula, Zuko.

—

.

.

.

.

.

"Do it again."

"But Sifu—!"

"Do it _again_, Avatar."

Korra shoved her bangs out of her eyes and growled. This was _not_ working out. She was going to kick something—preferably her Sifu, but the Elders probably wouldn't like that very much. They hated it when she did rowdy things like bend someone through a wall, but… well…

Frankly, Korra didn't care too much about what the Elders thought.

And her Sifu was so, _so_ asking for it.

The water in the air called to her. She could just pull it, and smash the stupid idiot across the face, spend him sprawling to the floor, completely frozen, and let _him_ firebend himself out of it—Korra could see why Katara was always screeching at him.

He was just _so infuriating_.

Also snotty, but that was something else entirely. Stupid _Fire Lord_.

Who did he think he _was?_!

The hiss of steam as he burned away the ice was music to her ears. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at him, smirking her cheeks into pain. "Yes, Sifu?"

Zuko ground his teeth and pushed himself off the ground. "Korra—"

"That's _Avatar_ Korra, Sifu."

"_Avatar_ Korra—"

"Zuzu, what do you think you are _doing_?"

Student and teacher turned in tandem towards the Crown Princess. Azula leaned against a pillar, dark hair loose around her General's uniform, and it was a mark of her position that she could in the first place. She was dangerous; dealt in fire and blood and death in the Fire Nation's military, and refused to take orders from anyone or anything. She was the bane of every Earth King's existence. She was the reason international trade was so very slow. She was pirate and witch and the edge colonists called her _Princess War_ with stars in their eyes.

And of course, Korra absolutely _adored_ her.

"Azula, what are you _doing_ here_?_! I thought you were terrorizing King Kuei until the equinox!" Zuko's squeaked.

Korra thought he sounded _very manly_. Except not. At all.

(This only improved her mood.)

Azula smiled wickedly. "_Bo_-ring. Those old guys couldn't keep up with a _blind_ girl. What makes you think they could keep up with me? Besides, I thought you might get bored."

_Without me to keep you on your toes_ went unsaid but was understood by all.

Korra could have clapped her hands in glee. "Where's everyone else?"

"Mai stayed in Ba Sing Se to torture Kuei—politics are useless, but you know how she is. Where's our little water peasant?"

Korra threw her head back and laughed. Katara hated that nickname. "Somewhere. Sifu Zuzu came out grumbling about her again."

"I'm _right here_!" Zuko squeaked again.

Both girls ignored him entirely.

The Princess flipped her hair over her shoulder with an impetuous little toss of her head. "Go on, then. I want to see how much the Avatar's progressed since you took over training her, Zuzu."

Korra dropped into firebending's most intricate stance. Flames licked at her palms. Turned blue with heat and green with sea-salt, edged blinding white and wreathing around her face in a wave of rainbow colours, it should have burned. The blaze swirled out around her like skirts.

The Avatar danced with it.

Azula stood next to her brother with crossed arms, lips pulled up into a smarmy little smirk. So _that_ was where that stance came from, Zuko thought despairingly, and wondered how he could ever undo the damage to the area that Korra seemed intent on causing.

A tree burst into many-coloured flame.

"_See_, Zuzu," Azula said. "_That's_ how you're supposed to do it. Watch our Avatar. She knows what she's doing."

Zuko moaned.

His advisors was never going to let him live this down.

_fin_.


	2. paved with good intentions

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: B, S, L, A.  
><strong>notes<strong>: I will change tense and plotlines and time as I see fit. SMD.

**title**: paved with good intentions  
><strong>summary<strong>: He probably should have listened to his gut on this one. — Mako/Korra, Bolin.

—

.

.

.

.

.

She's the _Avatar_.

That's all that Mako knows about her.

Well, that and the fact that she's learning to firebend from _General Azula_. He knows that about her, too. And that she's Water Tribe, but _everyone_ knows that—seriously, that's all he knows about her.

It's not much.

He doesn't know she's a tomboy who likes to get into fights with orphan street rats.

He finds that out, though, when she and Bolin end up duking it out outside of a tea shop, throwing up dirt and dust and _Spirits know_ what else. Mako isn't really sure what's going on, because Bolin manages to throw the girl off him into a dumpling stand, and her body makes a sickening _crunch_—

And then she gets up, and they both get a face full of icicles and ice-cold wind, and somehow it descends into _mass chaos_.

Mako is pretty sure he is _never going to forgive Bolin for this ever_.

He is equally sure that the Avatar is never going to forgive him, either.

Which is why he drags Bolin away before he can cause any more trouble.

Or at least, Mako tries.

He has good intentions.

But good intentions didn't really count for much.

So what actually happens is: Bolin and the Avatar punch each other in the face. Bolin and the Avatar break shit. Bolin and the Avatar end up punching in each in the shoulders and laughing. Bolin and the Avatar destroy half the marketplace in their quest for adventure. Bolin and the Avatar leave Mako to do the clean-up.

By the time Mako is finished, he is _steaming_.

By the time Mako is finished, Bolin and the Avatar are getting drunk in the loft, and he doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

What he does is nothing at all, and slumps down against the wall, exhausted. He pinches the bridge of his nose and surveys his brother and the Avatar girl—what is her _name_—and wonders how he gets himself into these messes.

It is usually Bolin's fault.

(Everything is Bolin's fault, in the long run.)

"Do you mind if I crash here?"

Mako stares at her.

Like she even has to ask. She's the _Avatar_. She can do what she wants, and Mako couldn't stop her if he tried. Doesn't she know that?

She blinks at him once. She has the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

Mako coughs and shrugs. "Whatever."

She grins at him a little nervously. "Sifu's gonna kill me."

"As long as she doesn't burn this place down, I don't care."

It is her turn to stare. "Have you _met_ Azula?"

"No."

"She likes burning things down."

"I've heard," he says. She grins again, and it's less nervous and more cocky in nature, and Mako suddenly thinks that maybe this is not a good idea. He always trusts his gut, and his gut is telling him that this Avatar is going to be _trouble_.

(Vaguely he thinks of the path of destruction she and Bolin had left behind him, and the thought that maybe he should have expected this forms. He shoves it away.)

"But yeah," she says. "Thanks."

And she sticks out a hand. "I'm Korra."

He takes it. Her palm is cool and callused against his "Mako."

Somewhere in the back of his head, warning signs are blaring. Her grin gets ever wider, and Mako has another great sense of impending doom.

Avatar Korra has just made her second friend.

Mako will later reflect that this is the biggest mistake he had ever made.

Bolin snores in the background.

_fin_.


	3. may god have mercy upon your soul

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: to Neon Genesis, for reminding me that this fic exists. also B, but whatever, she's not important.  
><strong>notes<strong>: I think I'm hilarious. also, I totally wrote this when I was on the train. trains are good for writing.

**title**: may god have mercy upon your soul  
><strong>summary<strong>: The first and last time Sokka tried the misogyny act on Korra did not go the way it was supposed to. — Sokka, Korra.

—

.

.

.

.

.

Sokka had not been expecting this.

No, really, he hadn't. Korra was just such a _boy_—she'd spent her time beating him over the head with his own boomerang when they'd been children, hands up in a fighter's stance and insisting on men's clothing (and there'd been a scandal over _that_, too. Avatar or no, it was _improper_). She'd done her part to skirt all convention. She'd sent the girls skittering and giggling away from the boys. It had been _good_.

As long as Korra was around, Sokka knew he wouldn't have to worry about Katara running off with some _boy_.

And so that was why when Korra casually mentioned she was _dating_ someone, well…

Sokka had a meltdown.

(Temper tantrum, actually. Same difference.)

"NO. NO. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED—YOU ARE TOO YOUNG, KORRA. TOO YOUNG, YOU HEAR ME_?_!"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Excuse me?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, MISS. YOU ARE SEVENTEEN. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DATE ANYONE UNTIL YOU ARE FIFTY. MAYBE NOT EVEN SIXTY."

Korra studied him like he was an interesting specimen of previously undiscovered intelligent life-form (though _intelligent_ was arguable). "And you are _who_, to tell me what to do?"

Sokka puffed up, face going red as a sparrokeet's throat. "I AM THE ONLY WATER TRIBESMAN HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME."

The smirk that broke out across Korra's face was frightful. "Avatar, Sokka. Remember?"

"NO. I FORBID IT."

Later, he would reflect that that had been his first mistake, and that he maybe shouldn't have said that. Hindsight _was_ twenty-twenty, after all, and Sokka was superb at making less-than-excellent decisions in the heat of the moment.

Korra slowly unfurled herself from the hammock where she was lounging. Shoulders square, straight-backed; she was shorter than he was, but right then, she managed to look far bigger than she had any right to be.

Sokka gulped.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm not _allowed_?" Korra asked. Her voice had dropped from its normal husky octave to something low, silky, _dangerous_.

_Grab your balls and tell her like it is_! Sokka ordered himself. _She's still a girl, she has to listen! Tribe rules!_

"Yes," Sokka said. He was leased his voice didn't tremble (much). "That is exactly what I'm telling you. You're not dating anyone—and especially not a _Firebender_, I don't care _what_ his name is! Now go find me some meat, woman!

That was his fatal mistake.

Korra smiled with her teeth. It was terrifying.

"I see why Katara spends so much of her time yelling at you," Korra said through her teeth. She slammed her foot down.

The ground beneath Sokka's feet liquefied.

He didn't think to start yelling until he was sunk knee-deep in mire.

Sadly, no one paid him any attention.

The ground went solid, and he was stuck in the dirt, moaning for help. None was forthcoming.

"Sorry, Sokka. But you should know better. If you hit the ground hard enough, Toph might find you. I hope you don't get _too_ hungry." Korra whirled around, hip cocked to the side. She waggled her fingers at him, and sashayed from the room without another backwards glance as she whistled for Naga.

Sokka whimpered again. "But Korra—!"

She'd already disappeared.

Sokka moaned.

And somewhere deep in the Fire Lord's palace, Toph started to laugh.

_fin_.


	4. more important than turtleducks

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: Chlo-ho. because GO FIND ME SOME MEAT, WOMAN.  
><strong>notes<strong>: why? because Azula is perfect. that's why.  
><strong>alternate title<strong>: _That Time Azula Sat Mako Down and Maybe Threatened His Life Just a Little Bit_.

**title**: more important than turtleducks  
><strong>summary<strong>: The Firebenders have a heart-to-heart about the Avatar. — Mako, Azula.

—

.

.

.

.

.

"We need to have a talk."

"If this is about your mother's tea cups, it was Bolin."

"No, it's—wait, that was your _brother_? I—no, not the point, I'll send Zuzu after him later. No. This is about the Avatar."

This did not bode well.

(Nothing to do with Korra usually did.)

Mako decided that the best thing to do was play dumb.

(She wouldn't hurt him. Korra would get mad if she hurt him, and no one wanted to make the Avatar mad. Then the Fire Princess would regret the whole conversation. Right? Right.)

"Who?" he blinked up at her, and tried to mimic that big-water-eyes thing that Bolin did whenever he wanted to get out of trouble. No one could resist that look.

"You look like a retard. Stop it."

Except Azula, apparently. Mako dropped the look (he probably wasn't doing it right _anyway_), and forced himself not to scramble backward away from her. She loomed over him, pressed her fingertips together, and sat down.

"I take it you know what I'm here about," Azula said. Though there was a smile playing around her lips, there was also a very dangerous glint in her eyes that Mako did not care very much for.

"No," he said.

"Mako," Azula did a very good imitation of sympathy, "Mako, Mako, Mako. Don't start that with me, now. We're friends, aren't we?"

"No," Mako said again. "No, we're not, my lady."

Azula tipped her head as she seemed to contemplate this piece of insight, bangs falling into golden eyes.

"That's true, actually," she nodded after a moment. "Anyway, back to the point—the Avatar. I have heard from… less than reputable sources that you are courting her. Is this true?"

"Less than reputable?"

"Your brother. Don't avoid the question. Is it true?"

_Play dumb, Mako. Play. Dumb_. "Is what true?"

And then Azula smiled, and Mako wondered if maybe he'd made a mistake.

The bright blue sparks playing around her fingers could only have been a threat. Azula was not enough of an amateur to lose control of herself like that. Her nails went _tap-tap-tap_ against the table, and the sound made him grit his teeth.

"I thought our Avatar would have picked someone smart enough to avoid forcing me to lay the intimidation card. Well, there's no accounting for taste, I suppose. Is. It. True?"

"I—yes. So?"

Her smiled turned deadly-pleasant. "Well, if that's the case… you know of my brother's scar, correct?"

Mako nodded. There was no one in any of the Nations that did not know of the Fire Lord's scar.

"Our regrettably-forgettable father gave it to him. In an Agni Kai. If you harm Korra in any manner, any way, shape, or form, I will re-enact that Agni Kai. Only it won't be on Agni's grounds. It will be in the middle of the night, when you are least expecting it. And it will not just be your eye. It will be your entire face."

She paused, and raised a perfectly-sculpted eyebrow. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Mako said through his teeth.

"Then we understand one another," the Fire Princess said. She rose from where she was sitting, dusting her hands, and eyed him only once with distaste. "Good day."

Mako didn't move until the door had closed solidly behind her.

He blew out his cheeks, and flopped backwards. He'd been expecting something horrible out of Azula at some point—the princess did not appreciate those that stepped into what she considered her territory.

But she'd been less terrifying than Katara had been.

(He shuddered at the memory.)

Well, it was better than nothing. She hadn't been _too_ explicit. There would probably be no blood involved in Azula's vengeance, should he ever care to test it.

Now, just to inform Toph.

_fin_.


	5. mugshot

**disclaimer**: disclaimed.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: to tumblr for being inspiring at the worst freaking times.  
><strong>notes<strong>: _**AZULA/ASAMI FOR**__**ALL THE FUCKING WINS**_.  
><strong>notes2<strong>: no, I am not kidding.  
><strong>notes3<strong>: I just really fucking love Azula, okay.

**title**: mugshot  
><strong>summary<strong>: Azula and Asami are a bad combination for most of everyone's sanity. — Mako, Zuko, Azula/Asami.

—

.

.

.

.

.

Mako stumbled out of the training room, white in the face. He was shaking slightly, breathing gone all funny, eyes wide and horrified. He'd snarled his scarf around his hands like an old lady clutching at her pearls; with his hair mussed up, he carried a generally disturbed demeanor.

It was not a pretty sight.

Zuko eyed him, suddenly worried.

There were not many things could rattle Mako to this degree.

"What did my sister do now?" the Firelord sighed.

Mako couldn't even speak. He wordless jabbed the air in the direction of the training room, sharp and jerky and inexpressibly horrified.

Frankly, he looked like he was about to cry.

Well, Zuko thought, _that_ couldn't be very good.

Zuko steeled himself for the very worst. He was moving towards the training room when the door swung inwards, and Zuko's worst fears (though he had no idea that he'd _had_ such fears even until that moment) were realized.

General Azula ambled out, arm slung loosely around Asami Sato's waist. They were both hood-eyed and smiling lazily, clothing a mess even as Asami's fingers curled around Azula's hip. There was something very possessive in the gesture and they were—there was no other word for it—_cuddling_.

Oh Spirits, _why_?

Zuko did not know how to deal with this.

"…Hello, Azula."

"Zuzu. Do you want something?"

"Uh. Nope. Nothing at all. Carry on," Zuko managed to squeak out. He _did not know how to deal with this_. Apparently squeaking at his younger sister was his best bet at survival.

"Mhmmm," Azula sighed into Asami's throat. "Well, we've got things to do—"

"Like each other," Asami broke in, lips pulling up into a smirk. She dipped her head down and bit at Azula's ear.

(Zuko and Mako looked anywhere but each other to keep from screaming in sheer horror.)

"Like each other," Azula parroted. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their discomfort. "So if you'll excuse us. We'll be in my bedroom."

Zuko stared pointedly at the ceiling as he nodded. "Yep. Go right ahead. I'll tell Mother you're—"

"Busy, I'm sure. Thanks, Zuzu."

The two women waved boredly as they departed, far more absorbed in each other. Asami paused just as they were about to turn the corner, to flutter her eyelashes at them innocently. "Oh, Mako, you should probably head to the healers. You're all red."

Mako choked.

The giggling echoed long after Azula and Asami had disappeared.

Mako and Zuko slid to the floor, world too upturned to stay standing straight.

"I thought we were gonna die," Mako said. "I really thought we were gonna die. I thought she was gonna fry us. Or skin us. How are we alive?"

Zuko nodded. "I don't know."

Neither said anything for a moment.

"…What do we do now?" Mako asked.

Zuko very nearly whimpered. "Damage control. Maybe the Avatar—"

"She's just going to _encourage_ it," Mako grumbled. "We're not living through this, are we."

"Probably not."

"Damn it."

_fin_.


End file.
